The 80th Hunger Games
by ravenclaw1234
Summary: Carly Fox is a normal kid from District Four. She trains, she learns and she fishes. When she is reaped her world turns upside down. Will she beat the odds and be this years victor? Come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Today is May 1st. The day I am vulnerable to be reaped, taken into custody of the Capitol and die. It doesn't feel that way though. As I pack my fishing gear it seems like an ordinary Sunday. One filled with fishing, gathering, gutting and cooking.

Before I leave I write a small note to my mom, telling her where I am. I hope she won't get too worried, my names only in there 6 times along with thousands of other terrified children. I grab my bag and fly out the door.

I breathe in the salty, fresh water's scent. District 4 has to be the best district by far. Not many die due to starvation, there's plenty of food to go around.

I walk past the harbour seeing the big boats loading seafood to take to the Capitol. I keep walking and walking until I get to my normal spot. There are lots of bass, my favourite. They're also large so I only have to catch a dozen to supply my family with all they need for a week. I'm not the only one supporting my family though; my mom sells fish at the market that my dad catches.

I sit down on the dry, grassy land and bait my hook. Not long after I catch 3 large bass and a swordfish. My dad will be very proud of me when I get home. Sword fish is a big seller at the market.

I see a few people swimming in the water, laughing. They all look about 19. They won't be reaped, they don't have a chance. All of a sudden I start thinking about the reaping.

What if I do get picked? I'm 16 and strong plus I've been training at school for a long time. I can make a fish hook with a lot of things, but what use is that? Do I just sit on a tree and fish for tributes? I've been using a bow and arrow for some time and I've almost never lost a sword fight. I'm smart enough to sell my own fish and I'm strong enough to reel in the largest fish out here, but is there still a chance? 24 contestants go in, 1 goes out. The odds won't be exactly in my favour.

I see my bobber plunge down and start reeling in. It's really heavy and strong! The line might snap! Then a huge swordfish comes up with a hook in its mouth!

I start to run home. I sprint past the harbour and through the square. I shoot through the door and see my dad standing in the doorway, he's home early!

"Hey dad! I caught two huge swordfish!" I exclaim.

"That's great!" He smiles. "Do you want to sell them later?"

"Sure!" I answer.

It's 1 o'clock ad it's time to start getting ready. I wash up, comb my hair and put on black sweatpants and a purple shirt. Sometimes the main square can get cold due to the ocean. It's soon time to go and we start the short walk to the square.

The square is packed with district four's huge population. There are 2 ferries which bring the population from two islands. My finger is pricked and my finger is placed onto paper by a white gloved, white helmeted peace keeper.

I am then directed to the roped off area for 16 year old girls and make my way to it. I see Sarah and Shannon and walk to them. We see a bubbly, orange bird-person make their way to the stage to start a video from the Capitol, emphasizing how we lost the rebellion and they won. I really think it's just a way to remind us that we are powerless. They are strong.

The video finishes and the brightly coloured escort makes their way to the girl's glass ball. Crap, what if it's me? What if I die? This could be my last moment of freedom for all I know! She fishes around and carefully picks up a small slip of paper.

"Carly Fox."

Who is that? I look around waiting for someone else to step up, but no one does. Wait, that's me! Two Peacekeepers escort me to the stage. This district may be a career district, but no one volunteers. All these people know how well I do at the academy; they probably think that I want to go.

"Now for the boys." She pipes up in a squeaky voice. "James Williams."

We then shake hands and take our last look at district four.


	2. Goodbyes and Trains

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Trains

A flock of Peacekeepers escort us to the justice building where we will say our goodbyes. My heart is pounding double time and my legs are shaking. I think about what to say to my family and friends. I'm in a room and there's a knock at my door. My mom and dad come in. I run to them and we all hug each other.

"I love you guys so much!" I say, almost crying.

"We love you so much!" My parents respond. "We are so proud of everything you have ever done! Please try to win, for us! Try your hardest, come home! We love you!"

We sit down on the couch telling each other how much we love each other until the peacekeepers come in and tear us away from each other. Then Marissa flies in.

"Carly!"

"Marissa! I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm not. Not here, not now. Please, please try to win! For you, for me, for your family!" Marissa cries. "Do you have a token yet?" I nod no. "Can you please take this?"

She hands me a pin. It is a gold fish swimming in a gold ring. It is beautiful.

"Yes, I will." I whisper.

We talk about old memories and how I'm one of the top students at the academy. I'll try to join the career pack, I have enough skills. A peacekeeper comes and escorts Marissa out.

"Carly! Try to wi-'' Marissa is cut short by the door slamming. I don't have to try to complete the sentence though. She wants me to come home. She wants me to win.

I'm taken to the station where I'm to wait on the platform until the train is ready for departure. I see a boy my age with the same shade of hair as me who is around my age. I've practised with him a few times in jousting, but I don't see him that much. All I know about him is that he's really good as fighting, just not good enough to beat me.

"Hello tributes! I'm Hana and I'll be your escort for the annual 80th hunger games!" Hana banters in a capitol accent.

"Hello, I'm Carly." I say, smiling. I want to show her I can win, can get the crowd to like me, and to get good sponsors, something I might desperately need.

We walk onto the train. I am greeted by shining chandeliers and polished furniture. This will be my home for one day.

"You may go to your rooms or travel the train or socialize with others if you wish. Dinner is at 6, where you will meet your mentors." Hana says so loudly that I convince myself that the chandelier just shook.

"Thank you." I say and quickly walk to my compartment.

I see a large bed with comfortable sheets, a dresser filled with clothes and a bathroom with so many gadgets I can't wait to check out. My hair is down, so I don't need to take out any hairstyles, I don't feel like taking a shower as I had one just an hour ago and I don't process emotions that well, so I feel weird and numb with nothing to do. I decide to wander the train and set off.

I'm near the back of the train so I start walking forward. I see a table already set and a window. Trees, mountains and grass whiz by. I suddenly feel an urge to be in water, to swim around and float. I'd be care free, even happy. I now know I may never feel that way again.

"So what do you think of this place?" A voice jumps at me from behind.

"So unreal." I whisper.

"I need to get my mind off something. Do you want to go on a walk?" James asks.

Without a word we wander into the compartments, finding new, unseen places. I see people dressed in all white standing by, silent. We soon stumble across a lounge.

"Do you want to sit down?" James asks.

"Yeah, sure." I reply.

I'm not sure what to think of James yet. He seems nice, yet I have this odd feeling. Like I can't trust him.

"So, do you have any siblings?" He asks.

"No, I'm an only child. You?" I question back.

"Two older brothers and a younger sister. My older brothers are 19 and weren't in the reaping and my little sister is 10." He replies.

"Tell me about yourself." I say, my head leaning sideways.

"Well, I fish and fight and I'm the best jouster in our year." He says and smiles.

"Really? Because I don't recall ever losing to you." I fire back.

"Are you sure? Because I don't remember ever losing to you!" He argues.

"Fine. We tied. Every single time." I suggest.

"Sure." He finishes. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Crap. It's 5:59." I answer. We need to get to the other side of the train in one minute.

"Race ya!" James yells and zips off.

We race down the compartment, opening doors, jumping over furniture. James is sprinting down the hall and I can see the dining room. All of a sudden the door slams shut just as I was about to step through.

I'm soaring through the air and land with a thud. My head is thumping really loudly and everything is fuzzy. I see three chandeliers circling around the room before everything goes black.


End file.
